Melatonin has been measured in plasma and cerebrospinal fluid from human patients and normal volunteers. The findings of the studies outlined in last year's report are currently being written for submission to peer reviewed journals. The one major ongoing study is focused on the possible heritability of the increased sensitivity to light at night of children of parents with major depression.